kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silvery2
Welcome Silvery2, and thank you for your edit to Talk:Ado! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 11:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC) RPG rules I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you don't seem to be paying attention to the rules given in the Kirby RPG forum post. They are at the top, but I will tell you them here anyways. You get 3 attacks, no more, no less. You assign these attacks' damage (between 1-40). You also decide how many targets the attack can hit. If the attack seem overly powerful by itself, add some recharge turns (turns in which you cannot use the move in order to make things more balanced). Whether your attack (or anyone's attack for that matter) hits or not will determined by someone else. Same things goes for whether an enemy's attack hits or misses. So don't make things up as you go. Don't create various attacks that you haven't assigned damage to or other variables. Don't make random enemies like Kawasaki or Whispy appear (unless you temporarily summon them as part of an attack). Now, if you want the ability to paint Maxim Tomatoes or food, that's fine, but it'll take up one of three attack slots. You can also change between ATK (attack) position and DEF (defending) position, however you'll most likely stay in Attack position. Please read other people's messages there as well so you know what's going on. If there's anything you're confused by, tell me and I may elaborate. Take back what I said about the Kawasaki part. It was a misinterpretation. I thought you were painting on Kawasaki which you assigned as an enemy, not creating a painting of him in means to attack. My bad. Iqskirby (talk) 17:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) New RPG You're going to need to pay attention to it and take action. If you don't it's basically going to be taken over. Iqskirby ''Doin' like Duck Tales!'' Kirby RP Here's the link to the new part of the recently-closed Kirby RP. Hi! It's armorchompy here. I just wanted to tell you that the last RP's post limit is over, so i made another one. Hello! It's me, Bravephoenix36. I think that Heavy Kirby and Krystal are friends, because you can't do things like fight a giant laser cannon without having trust in each other. Hi! It's Bravephoenix36 again. Since the previous role play reached its comment limit, LapisL6 created another part. Here is the link to it. Talk Pages Article talk pages are not meant for colloquial talk. They're meant to discuss problems, confusion, and are generally used for formal talk on subject. You may, however, add colloquial content onto your profile (as long as it's not inappropriate), any blog posts you make, in other users' talk pages (if the topic is informal), in your own talk page if the topic is also informal, other informal blog posts, as well as the forums, again, if informal. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:51, August 11, 2016 (UTC)